


Stargazing

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Call Down the Hawk Spoilers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: A few snapshots of our favourite characters stargazing.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 12





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as part of my personal little NaNo challenge. It's my first TRC fanfic and I have not yet read Call Down the Hawk, so no spoilers for that in any way. Heads up: unbeta'd. Enjoy anyway. <3

“Ronan Lynch, I never pegged you as someone to start waxing poetic.” Adam chuckled.

Well, it WAS beautiful, just lying here – on a blanket underneath a sky full of stars, next to the man he owed more to than he could care to ever admit. The lights over at the Barns were out, the next town over was far enough away to not even see as a faint glow on the horizon. So above them he could see hundreds of thousands, if not millions of twinkling white and blue and red dots in the darkness.

Sometimes, either fireflies or Ronan’s dream faerie lights would drift into view, lazily flying to and fro until they drifted away again on the soft summer breeze.

In the beginning, he would automatically blink at the sight, trying to clear his head of the lights swimming in his vision. Memories of bruising, of hurting all over, of seeing stars and not knowing whether they were his or the sky’s. Memories of nights out behind the trailer, keeping to the darkest shadows to hide his shame.

By now, Adam would just slowly, curiously, reach out his left hand for them, his right hand safely in Ronan’s left beside him.

“Sometimes I do, though. Dream of those worlds.”

A soft smile grazed Adam’s lips, amazed at this man who had chosen damaged goods like him, who Adam would return to one day after leaving Henrietta for the world. The man he had so naturally and easily fallen in love with. He turned his head to his right to see Ronan’s face in the soft starlight, whispered, “What are they like?”

“Wild and foreign and not what anyone expects,” Ronan said, his eyes and smile sharp but turning softer as he, too, turned his head to face Adam.

~*~*~*

It was too late to go to sleep, but too early to be awake; yet they both were. As they had so often been and would still often be, just the two of them.

Gansey found Blue sitting in between the enormous roots of the largest tree around, her cheek and ear to the bark, her eyes closed. Her soft smile grew wider when he approached. “Hey there, traveller,” she whispered without looking at him.

“Hi,” he whispered back. Gansey hesitated in front of her, then decided to sit back to back with her. She seemed to be in her very own world, and as much as he loved just looking at her, he wanted to mostly just touch her, to feel her against him. And to talk as they had so often in the past.

“Are you wearing your boat shoes for this nightly excursion?”

“No. I deemed proper hiking boots to be more appropriate for the occasion. Were you deep in conversation with the tree? Should I leave you alone?” His tone was earnest and if Blue told him to leave, he probably would.

She didn’t, though. Instead he could feel her lean into him a little. “Stay. And keep us company for a while. I just wish you could see this…” A small sigh escaped her.

So Gansey stayed where he was, shimmied a little until he had found a comfortable position against the tree trunk, then looked straight up. A few stray stars were twinkling through the dark shadows of the leaves above them. “You could try to describe it to me.” His hand went to gently take hers.

Blue nodded against his back. “It’s like… I’m here, firmly planted into the earth. Everything is just… so much closer to the stars, in so many ways. I feel like I can almost touch their timelessness…” Her voice was quiet and awed, old and young, and so very soothing to him.

Gansey smiled. He did feel the timelessness, at least, could feel the ley line they were moving along reverberating in his heartbeat. He could feel it reverberating in the twinkle of all those distant worlds. He felt it in Blue and in the massive roots around them. “Roots planted firmly, head in the stars,” he intoned.

“Yeah, exactly. That’s what Artemus once told me. Before he vanished into the beech tree.”

“I’m here though. With you.”

~*~*~*

Opal knew that in the dream world, she could pick up the stars, collect them in her pockets for Ronan to find his way, or eat them and they would taste like all her favourite foods. She could huddle them together or make fireflies out of them, bursting away on little wings in all directions.

Here, there were of course rules that came with them. She could not touch the stars as they were very far away. She could not ask people what they thought stars would taste like. And she could not bother Ronan and Adam for anything not important while they were stargazing on the picnic blanket. What counted as important here in the static world of rules, she was still finding out.

She could watch the two men from a safe distance, though. They weren’t as interesting and beautiful as the cloud lady but that was okay.

Earlier, Ronan had handed her a carton full of styrofoam packing material she could eat, since he knew she especially liked the texture. That was before he had handed her a glass and a lid for it, to go catch fireflies with.

Now, if only the stars were dream stars…

~*~*~*

When Gwenllian looked at the stars, she felt like she was looking at herself. Old and young and fickle and ALIVE.

Sitting on a sturdy branch of the beech tree in the backyard of 300 Fox Way, she was quietly singing to herself: “Twinkle twinkle little star…” This new world made about as much sense as she did in it, but at least she wasn’t as much of a coward as Artemus had proven to be. “Come out, come out, whenever you are,” she whispered.

The stars had come out. They were almost the same stars as back in her time, her home. Almost. Unsettling enough to reach for her mass of dark hair and pull a pipe from it. She didn’t light it yet, though. Just put it between her teeth to gnaw a little.

In her eyes, she knew, she would find the exact night sky of home.


End file.
